Demigods in Panem
by 2fangirlnessandbeyond
Summary: The demigods have just discovered Panem. Each district has a god or goddess patron. 1-Hades 2-Ares 3-Hephaestus 4-Poseidon 5-Athena 6-Hermes 7-Artimis 8-Aphrodite 9-Hera 10-Apollo 11-Demeter 12-Dionysus. Snow is dead an there is a new president in town President Reyna with her second in command Jason Grace (they are dating. Jiper is no more) Possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

I look over at the big train in front of us. There is this place that has recently been discovered by some half blood on a quest. They call it Panem it is separated in to twelve districts each dedicated to a god or goddess. Since all of us demigods have been asked to go live into our parents district I will be in 5 while my boyfriend Percy Jackson will be in 4. I can't stand being away from him even though he promised to visit often. The thought of not waking up to him smiling at me kills me. I look at him and smile. He is trying to tell his Pegasus Blackjack how to get to District 4. Blackjack takes off. Percy looks at me and takes my hand and we walk onto the train.

This place is beautiful. There is amazing couches. Plates of food everywhere. "This place is pretty cool huh Wise Girl" Percy says with a smile "Ya. But It would be better if we were staying together" I said. Percy looks at me because we have already talked about this so many times. "Come on. We are going there for 4 weeks then Reyna has a whole big demigod party planned for us in the capitol. It's going to be amazing" He said. This made me smile because we all know that since Reyna became president the district's have been more relaxed.

Before we left camp I researched the history and found some pretty famous demigods who live there. Like Katniss Everdeen daughter of Apollo, Peeta Mellark Son of Demeter, Finnick Odair Percy's brother. The old president Snow his name was. Used to force 24 kids into an arena to fight to the death every year. I can't even imagine how many of those kids were demigods. All my friends from camp are in other districts and In 5 is just me. Nobody from my cabin volunteered to come with me.

Percy and I sit down on the couch together. He puts his arms around me ans says "It's only 4 weeks. We've been apart for longer then that"

And I know that but for some reason after the war with Gaea I can't stand to be away from him. And the war ended 2 years ago "I know seaweed brain. But I just don't have a good feeling about this whole thing" I said.

I look over at the coffee table I see two tapes on it. One with 65 on it and other with 74 on it. I'm almost positive that those are the tapes of the games. The only ones that I didn't know about. Maybe it will actually help me find out how the capitol originally fell. "Percy this is the tape" I said as I get up and grab the tape 74 I'm pretty sure he knows what I'm talking because that's all I've been talking about for the last few weeks. "Are you sure" Percy says "Well there is only one way to find out" I say as I walk over and put the tape in.

On the screen I hear the Panem anthem begin to play then I see the symbol of the 74th games flash up on the screen. Then I see the reaping from district 1. Two people Glimmer a daughter of Aphrodite who is known to be a slut. And Marvel a son of Hades. Then it goes to District 2 and I see Cato a son of Ares. And Clove daughter of Hades. All the other districts go by and I don't remember any of these people until it goes to District 11. Their tributes are Thresh and Rue both children of Demeter. Then it goes to 12. The capitol escort reaches into the bowl and picks the name "Primrose Everdeen" I see Prim who is just a mortal. But she is Katniss's younger sister.

Prim slowly makes her way out of the crowd. Then I see Katniss running towards her "Prim!" But the peacekeepers stop her then Katniss yells "I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute!" She goes over to prim and tells her to go find their mom. Katniss goes up on stage and then they call the boys name. "Peeta Mallerk" She exclaims as he makes his way on stage. As he does Katniss looks scared. Like she has as bad history with him.

Then the screen cuts to the interviews which isn't that interesting untill district 12 where Peeta confesses his love for Katniss. Which I think is somewhat brave, stupid and super romantic. Then the games start the normal bloodbath happens and everybody goes in their own direction. Rue, Katniss and Peeta become allies and hide from everybody else

I wish I has a story was that cute. She looks at him and smiles. He leans in and kisses her she kisses back and not the forced kind like Glimmer and Cato. This was real and in no way forced. "As long as we are together we can survive anything" she said then kisses him again.

This makes me feel cold inside because this is almost exactly what Percy said to me as we fell into hell. He must have felt it to because he put one arm around me and the other and in my hand. "No matter what happens Wise Girl I will always love you" he says Then kisses me

On the screen I see them talking he says "we will make it out together" that makes her smile but right as he is about to kiss her there is a scream. They both shoot up and grab their weapons Katniss loads an arrow and runs out of the cave. Rue is on the ground yelling for help Peeta helps her up and gets her into the cave. "Rue what happened" Katniss asked. Rue is about to answer when the sound of the hovercraft outside stops them. "Get in if you all want to survive" a voice says. They all run in and see all the others. Both tributes from 1 and 2, the boy from 3, the girl from 5 And Thresh. Then the screen goes black.

"Um Wise Girl isn't there only supposed to be 1 winner" Percy says to me. I'm still in shock. "That was the start of the rebellion" I say


	2. Chapter 2

Clarisse POV

Chiron let me and Chris leave for Panem before anybody else in camp. Chris was going to District 6 and I was going to District 2. Annabeth who wouldn't shut her stupid Athena mouth when we found out about this trip. As annoying as it was and I will never admit this to anyone but I enjoyed learning a little bit about district 2. They used to have these games where 24 kids go into an arena and fight to the death. Which I would totally kick ass in. I also learned that I have a half-sister who won the games once. Her name is Joanna Mason. She used to live in District 7 but after the districts were dedicated to the gods she moved to 2. Which is dedicated to my dad Ares. Gods I sound like I'm a daughter of Athena right now.

Chris and I are on the train almost to 6 where he is going to leave and find demigods to bring back to camp. "We are now arriving in District 6" I hear the conductor say. "I guess I have to go now" Chris says "Ya. Well I see you in 5 weeks" I say since I'm not really the romantic type. But he is. He leans down and kisses me on the lips and of course I kiss back. "I'll come visit you" I said as he walked out of the train. Now I'm on my way to District 2.

In 5 weeks every demigod who came to Panem is expected to bring 1 or 2 people to a party the queen bitch Reyna is throwing in the capitol. I know for sure that I'm bringing two people to the party. After a while I drift off to sleep. And I had no dreams what so ever. Most peaceful nap ever. I was awakened by the conductor "We have now reached our final destination District 2" Great I'm finally here time to meet some new people.

I walk out of the train. I am looking around trying to find my temporary home in some place called the Victors Village. When I run right into a girl with jet black hair with red highlights. She turns to me. "Who the hell are you? Thinking you can walk into the District like you own the place" She says "Sorry. I was just looking for the Victors Village I didn't know District 2 was such a town for the bitches" I said sarcastically I'm am beyond angry now. Who does this girl think she is yelling at me? "Well aren't you a brave one. Standing up to me. I like that why don't you follow me" She said smirking

"Look I don't know who the hell you are so why should follow you" I said. "Ok fine you want to know who I am. My name is Joanna Mason and if I have to I will destroy you" Joanna said. My first reaction was that I'm so screwed. But I can see exactly how she is my sister. "So you're my sister" I said knowing she will be confused "What are you talking about" She said rudely. As expected

"Ok. You're going to think I'm absolutely crazy but everything I'm about to tell you is 100% true. The Greek gods are real. And sometimes they have children called half-bloods. Which you are. You are a child of Ares god of war like me so that makes you my half-sister." I said as she looked very confused, which I was enjoying. "Are you kidding me? Because if this is a joke I will kick your ass so hard you won't even remember who you are" She said "Trust me your my sister. And this is not something we joke about" I said "Wait a second. Hold up. You said we. Who the hell is we" She said still confused "All of us half-bloods" I said "Ok. Fine. I'll show you to your temporary house" She said

As we walked to my house in the Victors Village she was talking to me about why she moved to district 2. She says it was because she wanted to be around a training center to be prepared to kick anybody ass at any time. As we walk into the victor's village I hear yelling coming from one of the houses "Well sorry I don't have razor sharp teeth like you" I hear a guy's voice say. Then I see the guy walk out and slam the door. I guess I was staring too long because he looks at me and says "What the hell are you looking at bitch" Wow. What a nice guy. "What the hell is his problem" I say to Joanna. "Prince Cato is cranky because President Reyna forced his girlfriend Clove to move to District 1" She says sarcastically "Wow. What a loser" I said "You know what if you ask me this whole thing love thing is stupid. I mean you give some person your heart and most of the time they break your heart. Or go marry someone else not as good as you" She said as she was showing me where her house is. Mine is right next door to her. "Ya you perfectly right" I said "Look. You're new here. So here is a fun fact. I'm always right" She said with a smile "Good to know" I said

I was almost to my house when she started talking about the district training center. And how they have every weapon known. She was telling me about how she has been fighting with axes for as long as she can remember and how she could teach me. And I was talking about my electric spear. The one Percy destroyed. And how I could teach her. "I need to go home to get settled" I said as I walked over to my new house "I'll see you at 10 AM tomorrow for a few lessons" She said as she walked into her house. I guess I have plans for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Finnick POV I am watching my son playing with the miniature trident that I made for him out of some paper and a wooden rod. He has been trying to walk for the last few weeks. A week ago he used the trident to pull himself up. He just pulled himself up and tried to take a step. He succeeded. He took a few more steps towards us. "Come on Will. You're almost to mommy" Annie says encouragingly. Since Will was born last year her mind has improved. She no longer breaks down and starts crying for no reason. Will is almost all the way to us and then and sits right in my lap. I'm so proud of him right now. "Oh Finnick I almost forgot to tell you President Reyna called this morning and said you have to go to the train station at 2:00 to meet someone" Annie sais as Will stands up with his trident and walks over to her "Do you know who it is" I said confused since my mother and my 10 year old sister were killed by Snow after I refused to be a prostitute for the capitol. "Reyna said that he is your half-brother from your dad's side." Annie said the last part quietly because she knows that I never met my dad. My mom said he left shortly after I was born. All I remember about him is my mom said that they met on the beach. "Ok maybe he knows something about my dad" I said as I got up and grabbed Will "Time for your nap buddy" I said as I took him to his room and put him in his crib. And he fell right asleep clearly tired from walking. "So did Reyna say anything else about him" I asked "Nope. Just that he will be here around 2:00 he is your brother" She said "Ok cool I'm looking forward to meeting him and showing him around the district" I said smiling "You should go get ready to go. You haven't left the house in 2 weeks" she said laughing "Alright that sounds good" I say smiling. I get up and give her a kiss. I walked upstairs, took a shower and got dressed. I head back downstairs and check the clock 1:30. Almost time to meet my brother. I look in the living room and I see Annie and Will sitting and watching his favorite movie The Little Mermaid. I sit down on the couch right next to them. "So do you guys want to come to the train station with me to meet my brother?" I said "No. We are going to stay here. You know how Will gets when he is watching this movie" She said smiling. Will is so concentrated on the movie. "Alright I'll see you guys when I get back with my brother" I said as I gave Annie a kiss and walked outside. It's about a mile walk from the victor's village to the train station. I took me about 15 minutes to get there. The train pulls up right along the beach. I'm just in time. There is only one person who is on the train. My brother. He walks out of the train I know it's him because he has the same sea green eyes as me. He comes over to me "Your Finnick Odair right" He says. I'm not sure how he knows me "Yep that's me" I said smiling "I'm Percy Jackson your half-brother" He said "How do you know my name" I said "Reyna told me about you when I was told to come here" Percy said "How does Reyna know about us being brothers" I said this is really freaking me out. "It's a long story" Percy said "Well we have a long walk to my house where you are staying so we have time" I said as we started walking towards the Victors Village "So have you ever talked to dad" I asked "Ya. I have. He sees me a couple times every year" Percy said "What does he do for work" Even though I know he was a fisherman "Ya well that's where the long part of the story comes in" Percy said. But this really confuses me because my mom always told me that he worked in the ocean far away. "Percy what do you mean he works in the ocean how is that a long story" I said "Had you ever learned about the Greek gods like Zeus, Athena, Hades and Poseidon" He asked "Ya we learned about them in school. Why" I asked "Well they are real. And sometimes times they have children with humans. And we are called half-bloods or demigods." He said "Wait a second you said we. You're telling me that our dad is a Greek god" I said. I feel like the world is spinning now. "I know this is a lot to take in but it also means your special and you have control over water" Percy said and at his command the water from the beach started collecting in his hand in the form of a trident. "So our dad is Poseidon" I said then a large horse with wings flew right by us and landed next to Percy. It seemed as if it already knew as. Yo boss I found this place. Got any sugar cubes. "What a second I can hear him talking. He can talk" I said. Yep I'm pretty sure the world is spinning. "Oh Ya I forgot to mention that you can talk to him too. His name is blackjack" Percy said "Hey blackjack I got some sugar cubes at my house" I said Sweet boss I like this guy "So you're sure you don't mind me staying at you house" Percy said "Ya of course not. You're my family. My mom and sister were killed by the old president" I said. Percy is my last real blood relative left. "I'm really sorry" Percy said as we turned into victor's village. "So what's dad like" I said I really wish I got a chance to meet him. "Well he is the nicest and most understanding of the gods" Percy said smiling "That's cool. Come in and meet my wife Annie and my son Will" I said as I open the front door. "Annie this is Percy Jacks-" I was interrupted by Percy "Oh my gods you're watching the little mermaid it's my favorite movie" Percy said. "Um…Percy this is my wife Annie Odair and my son Will. Annie this is my half-brother Percy Jackson" I said but Percy is still watching the movie. "Nice to meet you Percy" Annie said then he looked away from the TV "Oh sorry hi. Are you sure that I can stay here for the next 4 weeks" He said I was about to respond when Annie did it for me "Of course you can stay your our family" She said smiling. "Thanks" Percy said "Follow me Percy I'll show you to your room. 


End file.
